1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical apparatus, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for engaging and disengaging electrical connector components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of manufacturing and assembling printed board assemblies (xe2x80x9cPBAsxe2x80x9d), various PBAs, such as an input/output board assembly and a CPU board assembly, are inserted into a stationary interconnecting back plane. The individual PBAs and the stationary back plane are connected together by relatively large electrical connectors. One half of the electrical connector is mounted on the individual PBAs and the mating half of the electrical connector is mounted on the stationary interconnecting back plane. Thus, attaching, or inserting, the individual PBAs into the stationary interconnecting back plane requires that the two connector halves be mated together. Such electrical connectors have very high insertion and extraction forces. For example, connectors joining the individual PBAs and the interconnecting back plane may require insertion forces of approximately 43 pounds of force per connector.
Such large insertion forces required for mating the connector halves may lead to several problems. For example, injury to workers may be a concern if the PBAs are inserted into the back plane manually due to these large insertion forces. Another problem that may arise is the potential misalignment of the pins and receptacles of the connector halves that may result in damage to the connector when such large forces are applied to mate the connector halves.
In certain prior art designs, the individual PBAs are movable relative to the stationary interconnecting back plane, i.e., the individual PBAs are inserted into the stationary back plane. In this type of approach, sheet metal trays that allow for the sliding and alignment of the PCBs are required for each PCB. Such a technique adds to the complexity, time and costs of manufacturing the finished product.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for engaging and disengaging mating electrical connector halves disposed on individual printed board assemblies (xe2x80x9cPBAsxe2x80x9d) and interconnecting back planes. The invention is comprised of a movable panel adapted for forcible engagement with one half of an electrical connector, and a drive train that, when actuated, will urge the electrical connector half into or out of engagement with a corresponding mating connector half. A first portion of the drive train is coupled to the movable panel while a second portion of the drive train is fixed relative to the first portion of the drive train.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing printed circuit board assemblies on a back plane is provided. The method comprises positioning a printed circuit board assembly having one half of an electrical connector coupled thereto adjacent a back plane also having a second electrical connector half mounted thereon. The method further comprises urging the second electrical connector half on the back plane into mated engagement with the electrical connector half on the printed board assembly while the printed board assembly remains stationary. The method also includes positioning the back plane in forcible engagement with a drive train that, when actuated, urges the second electrical connector on the back plane into mated engagement with the electrical connector half coupled to the printed board assembly.